


The Stand Up Challenge

by Xycodie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, I figured the fandom needs fluff, kara and Lena doing the youtube, so here!, the stand up challenge, well tik tok on youtube, woah, yknow after what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie
Summary: Kara sees an interesting video of a girl jumping on a man’s back as he lays down until they’re both standing, her on his shoulders. Kara, being Kara, (and invincible) figures this would be a fun challenge to do! But with who) her girlfriend of course!Or,Kara and Lena attempt the stand up challenge. Now completed!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	The Stand Up Challenge

“...Kara. Are you sure about this?” Came a quiet nervous voice as the camera started recording pointing the floor. 

There was a rustle and after a few seconds it was placed up on a stand. The scene showed a seemingly anxious Lena who was wearing a sports bra and leggings. And Kara whose hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing the same thing. 

The two were in a living room, Lena’s; if the white walls and countertops in the background were anything to go by. The area had been cleared, chairs and tables pushed to the far edges of the room. On the ground there was a large white rug but nothing else. 

Kara gave Lena a reassuring smile, gently taking her girlfriend in her arms obviously trying to comfort her,

“Yeah, I’ve got...” 

She paused side eyeing the camera which caused a chuckle out of the Luthor. 

“...Twenty years of gymnastics under my belt. remember?” 

The raven haired woman snorted at this shoving Kara playfully away as the blonde stumbled back. Once she did so, Lena glanced at the blonde, crossing her arms across her chest and popping a leg out in a stance that came across as ‘and so?’

“Yes, but that’s you. I’m the one who one wrong move I could fall.” 

“I’d never let you hit the ground.” Came Kara’s quick reply.

There’s a brief pause as Kara steals a quick kiss from Lena who finds herself with the faintest of a blush painting her cheeks. 

“I’ll always catch you.” Kara said with a small smile.

An eye roll could be seen from Lena as she gave Kara a seemingly obvious look,

“That was incredibly cheesy.” 

“Yeah… but you love it.” Kara retorted right back with a smug smirk. 

“Alright, alright. Shall we give this a try? How do we do this again?” 

Kara immediately launched out an explanation,

“Alright. So I’ll be on my stomach and you’ll be standing on my back. At every ‘woah’ in the song you’ll jump. The first jump will result in me on my hands and knees. The second jump I’ll have my feet under me and my hands still on the ground. The third jump I’ll have my hands on my knees. The fourth jump, if we do it right, will have me standing up straight and you on my shoulders.”

“Puts a new meaning to put your legs on my shoulders.” Lena muttered but it was caught by the camera. 

This time, a snort could be heard from Kara as she got on her stomach in a position that resembled if she was doing a push-up. 

“Alright. You ready?” She asked looking up at Lena. 

Lena shifted slightly, obviously still worried about this whole plan. 

“There’s no mat. You better not drop me.” Her voice carried a warning tone, but no real maliciousness. 

Kara chuckled quietly as she shook her head, 

“Babe, I won’t. Besides. You used to ride horses remember? Think of this as like that… but standing up and jumping on the horse.”

Lena chuckled as she glanced at her girlfriend fully amused by this analogy. 

“I’m not even going to comment on what you said.” She said before grabbing a nearby remote and pressed play and set it back down. The song, ‘Woah’ by Krypto9095 came on the surround sound and with a small nod, Lena walked up to where Kara was laying. 

“C’mon. I’ve got practically indestructible bones— cause of milk I drink.” She rushed on.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Lena murmured before stepping on Kara’s back. 

Lena glanced down Kara as the song began. She knew she didn’t have a lot of time to get everything right and had to mouth the lyrics. 

“Girl so fine, but her breath is like—” With a bit of noticeable nervousness, Lena began to mouth the words, putting in a little dance, until it was about to hit the woah. 

Here went the first jump. Lena jumped, not too high but high enough Kara’s back was no longer under her for a few minutes. 

As she landed back she quickly righted herself so she didn’t fall. Thankfully, she jumped right in time for Kara to get from entirely being on the ground to her being on her hands and knees. 

One jump completed. A few more to go. 

“She say she wanna dance but she doesn't know how to—”

Once more, Lena mouthed the lyrics, doing a few motions along, she was slightly less nervous, but at the same time? Felt like her nervousness increased. 

At the ‘Woah’, she jumped again, successfully landing back on Kara’s back. Kara, who now had her feet under her on the ground and her hands still on the ground. 

“I’m iced out looking like—”

With another jump, slightly uneven Lena thankfully caught herself before tipping forward too much.

“—Woah.” 

Kara has successfully gotten her hands on her knees standing up. And here was the last jump. 

“Her name is Danny, bitch don’t got no panties—“

This jump Lena had to time and make sure she landed right on Kara’s shoulders.”

She felt her heart fly in her chest as she took the leap.

She nearly over estimated the jump and missed the shoulders. But at the last second Kara seemed to lurch ever so slightly forward catching her. 

And there they were. 

“How-” Lena began to ask how to jump down before Kara quickly interrupted,

“Just—”

But she didn’t get to finish her sentence because Lena was unbalanced and fell forward. 

Now, Kara could have quickly maneuvered herself and caught Lena bridal style, but she needed to appear human, so instead? She allowed her own legs to buckle out from under her, making sure that Lena still didn’t get injured as they both feel down, Lena on top of Kara. 

“Fuck!” Lena muttered on the way down as there was a tangle of limbs. 

Kara grinned up at Lena with a wide, seeming accomplished grin, to which Lena scowled in response. 

“Hey, I promised I would catch you. And I did.” Kara pointed out and Lena huffed looking at Kara with a roll of her eyes. Yet her expression held no malice for the other woman.

“I didn’t mean with your body.” Lena bit back playfully. 

“It was nice to have you fall for me again though.” Kara continued with a smirk and this time Lena slapped Kara’s shoulder gently as she untangled herself. 

“I can’t even with you.” She muttered and Kara sat up, giving Lena puppy dog eyes and a pout. 

“Awww. Babeeeee.” 

Of course Lena rolled her eyes when Kara quickly stole a kiss and Lena blushed ever so slightly. 

“I don’t think that was supposed to be apart of the video.” She mumbled causing Kara to laugh. 

“I know. But I just love you and couldn’t help myself.” 

“Just shut off the video already, you cheesy sap.”

  
With that, the screen faded to black.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day/night! :)


End file.
